Doll house de ja vu
by Ghost of the rain
Summary: This is a rewriting of the episode 'the doll house. does Koujo Lin finally like someone, does he get slapped down hard by his boss? get find out as you read this creepy love tale that has dolls that talk and move around on there own. LinxMai. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers (especially Heather Unscripted who gave me this wonderful idea!). This, I hope will be a good fan fiction. Koujo Lin might be a bit Ooc, but he kinda has to be. This will be a retelling of the episode 'The Doll house' but this time, Lin might have some feeling for someone. Also, it will probably be nothing like the actual episode, since I haven't watched it for quite some time. And I kinda have my own ideas about the episode its self. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters or episodes. But if I did it would be awesome.**

**General POV-**

The office was completely silent. Though this was a rare event. Usually there was a lot chatting often office doors were opening and closing (or slamming).

"Mai tea!" the sudden loud demand echoed throughout the second floor of the building. About fifteen minutes later, a raven haired teen stuck his head out of an office door and stared down the hallway at the desk that his assistant Mai Taniyama was _supposed _to be sitting at. _She's not even here yet? What's wrong with her? _The raven haired teen named Kazuya Shibuya thought.

Just then, another head poked out of an office across from the teens. His hair hung down into his face and completely covered his right eye, which no one knew was actually a different color than his left eye. Almost everyone who saw him immediately thought 'Emo'.

"Is Mai not here yet?" he asked the young teen.

"No, she's not Lin, and it's already 11:52." The teen answered. His eyes flashed from there normal stoic selves to an angry glare.

"Do you want me to-"Lin's sentence was cut short by the bell ringing and the door being thrown open, reveling a petite brown haired teen who dripped water where she stood and shook with sobs.

"Mai," The teen called. "Tea." Then without another word, he turned and closed his office door behind him.

**Lin's POV-**

I couldn't believe what he just said. I rushed over to Mai, who had now collapsed on the ground and was shaking with sobs.

"Mai, are you… alright?" I asked her as I gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her up from the floor. I folded my arms around her freezing body. _My god! She soaked through! It's the middle of spring and completely sunny and nice out side! How does she do it?_ I asked myself mentally.

"Mai, what happened?" I asked her while I set her down on a chair and went to fetch a blanket.

"Basse. Basse and his gang. They chased me and I fell off the bridge into the river." She shuddered.

_Basse. Of course he would be chasing an innocent girl like Mai._ I thought disgustedly. I draped the blanket over her and lifted her up again. She squeaked in surprise as I carried her towards my office.

"Lin? What are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice. "What. You expect me to leave you all alone out there? You'd freeze." I said gently.

Her eyes closed for a few moments then flickered open. "OH! I forgot Naru's tea!" she gasped.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I grabbed her arm. She tugged and squirmed while protesting "Naru will be angry if I don't get him his tea!" I finally got her into a manageable grasp and dragged her through the hallway.

"Naru! Help! I think Lin-San's possessed!" she yelled as we passed his door. He stuck his head out and stared wide eyed as my door closed.

"Lin? What is she talking about?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "Nothing, just the fact I won't let her get you tea." I said as I set Mai down on a bamboo mat. She felt it with her fingers and smiled.

"Hey Lin-San, where do you get stuff like this?" she asked as she stroked it. "Its bamboo Mai. It's native to china and most of Asia. There are whole forests of this special grass." I said as I took out my computer.

"Grass? This is grass?" she asked in an awed voice. I nodded as I continued to type about what had happened and what was happening right now.

She got up and went over to me. I minimized the window and started typing something about a case instead. If she found out that I have an entire folder about her, it would be a disaster.

"Lin-San, what are you always typing?" she asked when she was standing right next to me. "Case stuff." I murmured.

She leaned over and for the first time she actually looked rather interested about the words on my screen.

"What case is this? Did Naru take it?" she asked. _Of course she would be interested, this case involves children._ I thought as she trembled slightly.

"Mai, you should be sitting down with that blanket around you. Naru wouldn't want his only tea making assistant sick in bed." I told her as she sighed. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**Mai's POV-**

I got a great idea after he said that. I went over and grabbed the blanket and pulled it around me, and then I went back over to him and stood perfectly still right behind him.

I saw him open a window that was written in some other language and start typing away. _Chinese._ I thought as the symbols almost magically appeared onto the screen. He typed fast.

Some of the symbols were in a deep shade of violet. I couldn't read them but they looked beautiful.

I "accidentally" let out a long breath and I saw him freeze. He turned his swivel chair slowly around to face me and then he looked right into my eyes.

"Please tell me you can't read Chinese." He whispered. I thought for a moment, and then I answered, "Yes Lin, I can read Chinese. I never would have thought…. I mean _you_ of all people." I whispered back.

His face was shocked then for the first time ever, he smiled. "So you know that I love you?" he murmured softly, almost to quiet for me to catch.

I nodded slowly and my heart swelled as he grinned. Then my heart started to pound as he reached out and pulled me into his lap. He nuzzled my hair and hugged me tight, and then he…woke up.

**Lin's POV-**

"OH!" I gasped. _God damn it! She tricked me into telling her! I am so stupid! _I thought. "Mai. That was completely unfair of you to do." I said slowly.

She nodded and turned around so she was straddling me. "Mai! What do you think your doing!" I gasped as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my neck, and then she kissed my cheek, and then my lips.

Her lips were so soft and perfect. They tasted like cherries and they fit perfectly with mine. Her tongue slid over my lower lip, just begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and she swirled her tongue around and searched around for awhile before moaning as I slid my tongue into her mouth.

My hands acted on there own, one going to the small of her back, the other going to the back of her neck. She moaned again and I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed her back against my desk and she gasped in surprise as I put my hands under her shirt. I rubbed her back slowly making her moan quietly.

She pushed against me and away from the desk, making the chair roll backwards. It hit the wall with a small "thud" and I spun around and pinned her against the wood.

She unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. My bare chest exposed, I pressed against her, kissing her into oblivion.

Her hands traced little circles on my chest and I moaned slightly at her touch. She giggled and nipped at my nipple. She leaned towards me and I let myself down onto the floor.

She landed on top of me and…..the door opened.

**Thank you, for you choose to read this. If you liked it, please, please review! It would make me happy to hear any comments you have on my story. Just please, no flames! Again, this story is for Heather Unscripted. They gave me this idea and I promised them I would post it before 2011, so here you go! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Doll house de ja vu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait! Holiday preparations and such. I hope you all didn't mind the cliff hanger I left in the last chapter. I just thought it would make things interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Never have. Never will. I really want to though! I could add some interesting episodes.**

**Lin's POV-**

_Oh crap._ Naru had just opened my door. He was standing there with an expression of intense curiosity.

"Lin, Mai, get up. We have a case to deal with and I _still_ don't have tea!" He said as he turned. "And Lin, I'll see you in my office right now." And with that he walked out and into his office.

"All he can ever think about is his stupid tea." Mai grumbled and started to get up.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "We'll finish this another time." I whispered to her. She nodded and went to fix Naru his tea.

I started to look around my office. A few things were knocked to the floor when I shoved Mai into my desk, the blanket Mai had been using was lying on the floor in a heap, and my shirt lay discarded be the opposite wall.

I picked up the files and pieces of paper from the floor and set them down. Then I went to the blanket and folded it up and put it away.

"Lin. I told you to come to my office." A voice said from behind me. I turned and stared at Naru as he walked in and picked up my shirt. "Here. You should probably put this on before Father Brown gets here. Other wise he'll faint or something." He had no sarcasm when he spoke about John. Be cause, knowing John, he _would_ faint.

I pulled my shirt on and followed him to his office.

"Now. What do you think you were doing? On top of Mai with you're shirt off." He asked me in a cold voice.

I sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs along the wall. "Well?" He demanded.

"I did nothing. She-" My words were cut short by an angry shout from the other room. "What on earth?" Naru said and stood. I also stood and we both approached the door.

Once we entered the hallway we could hear where the noise was coming from. Mai was against the wall kicking and scratching at a large teen who was holding her shoulders.

"Not good. That's Basse. He is trouble I didn't want to deal with." I breathed to Naru. He didn't listen. "Let go of my assistant right now." He said in a voice that could have scared a tough biker.

The teen turned and advanced on Naru. "Oh! So Taniyama has a boyfriend!" He laughed harshly. He pulled a knife from his coat and threw it at Naru.

"NARU!" I shouted. The knife stopped in the air and turned slowly. "Now. Get out." He hissed. The teen looked at the knife like it was an alien and turned and ran.

"Mai are you alright?" He asked Mai as the knife dropped. She nodded slowly and slid down the wall until she was sitting.

"Naru, how are you feeling? Sit down, now." I said as I picked up the knife and tossed it in the trash. For once he actually obeyed. Not a good sign.

"Naru… Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I whispered as I picked him up and carried him to his office. "No. I'll be fine. I just need rest." He said quietly.

"Now. About that case we have."

**I hope you all don't mind that the chapters are so short but I have so much to do! Happy Holidays! Christmas parties all the way! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Reviewing makes it all worth it to know how others liked your stories! Thank you!**


End file.
